


Louis and lingerie

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Gen, Lingerie, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for rian and riley because, a few weeks ago, they had a twitter convo about Louis and lingerie (https://twitter.com/captnhoran/status/565731262296772609).<br/>sooo I made this... (and it took way too long because I always end up getting too ambitious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis and lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothinginfinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/gifts), [liamjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamjackson/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Louis Tomlinson's bum, and also tumblr for providing me with endless photo reference of men in lingerie.  
> (You should be able to see a slightly bigger version if you go here: oi62.tinypic.com/cthdu.jpg)


End file.
